Unexpected
by CrescentRhapsodos
Summary: When Gaia's fallen heros return, and there isnt a crisis to handle what are they to do? Live their life normal as possible. Just as Tifa was settling in to domesticated life a sudden bit of news threatens to change everything she has become used to. A story of undying love to the man she once feared the most with heated debates and the support of her friends, well some of them.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

A/N: Greetings to all! This will be my first piece of literature submitted and I hope you enjoy it. I will post another chapter after I see that I have readers have taken interest, so don't forget those reviews! Also constructive criticism is welcomed but please, no flaming the couple pairings I've selected. Thank you and happy reading!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately all canon characters belong to Square Enix; I just enjoy playing with them from time to time.

Unexpected

An ivory hand jolted out from under the black satiny covers, almost obliterating the poor alarm clock. "Ugh..."Pulling back the covers unveiled one of Gaia's true angels in all of her sleepy disheveled glory. Slowly she glided her feet onto the floor and began walking to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot, letting the fresh aroma waft in her nostrils for a moment for continuing her journey to the bathroom. Slinking out of her nightgown she took a glance in the mirror gazing at her appearance and gave a gentle shake of her head in disapproval before turning the knobs of the shower on. Waiting patiently she watched the steam start floating out above the shower curtain and slid in letting the hot water soothe her tired aching muscles.

As she enjoyed her shower another individual rose from the bed, clad in black silk pajama pants, he trudged over to the coffee pot where the delightful smell was being emitted from and poured two cups. One black, the other three creams and no sugar. Lifting the hot beverage to perfect bow shaped lips; he savored the smell once more before letting it slide down his throat. Taking a moment to survey the apartment, finding nothing of interest, he leaned against the counter and resumed drinking his coffee. He could almost feel his ears perking up as he heard the water pipes scream in protest as they were being turned off. He stood silent for a few moments before he could hear quiet footfalls heading his way.

"Goddess Seph!" he acknowledged the greeting with a quirk of his silver brow. "I thought you'd still be in bed." "A hard thing to accomplish with that blasted thing." He threw a thumb over his shoulder gesturing the alarm clock, and heard a soft giggle. Letting his eyes take in the sight before him, he saw a raven haired beauty with wine colored eyes, the skin of a porcelain doll all wrapped up in a fluffy white towel complete with those long legs that-"See something you like?" She haughtily teased sauntering over to grab the coffee that he had prepared for her. Sitting his cup down he closed the space between them letting his arms encircle her, his hair cascading around them. "Perhaps I didn't prove my adoration last night..?" Whispered words seeped into her ear, goose bumps tingling at the sun. Vivid images of last night events replaying in her mind had Tifa putting the coffee away. Smirking, she let her fingers tuck inside the waistband of his pants. "Maybe a slight reminder is in order?" He said nothing but pressed her against the counter and hovered his lips merely a few inches away from hers." We are a few minutes ahead of schedule.." She continued to talk, looking up into those emerald eyes that she loved. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, the passion ignited throughout their bodies instantly. "I could think of no better way to start the morning." His rich masculine voice purred as he pulled one of her legs up to his waist locking lips once more.

"Good Morrow!"

A small gust of air came from the door as it was opened revealing the crimson weapon himself. "Genesis." Growled Sephiroth, stopping his advances and to glare at his comrade. "Oh," a smirk graced his aristocratic features. "A good morrow indeed, eh general?" Tifa withheld a giggle to slip over to grab her WRO uniform that was hanging up and land a quick kiss on Genesis' cheek. "Excuse me." She sparred one last look at sephiroth who looked like he could snap genesis' neck in half at any moment for his intrusion. Shaking her head she left the battle of testosterone in the kitchen while she closed the bedroom door behind her.

A beautiful smile graced her angelic face as she sat on the bed grabbing a picture frame. The picture was of her and Sephiroth at the superior's appreciation ball. She was in a beautiful ruby gown and he was in his formal uniform. Oh, how he hated it but she thought he looked absolutely stunning placing it back, she slipped on her pants. She was 26 now, 6 years ago if you would have told her she would fall head over heels in love with the same face that burned down her hometown and murdered her father-she simply would have laughed in your face. How could she have known that the Goddess had a sense of humor and would bring back all of the world's fallen heroes to redeem themselves. She hurriedly assembled the rest of her uniform. Black nylon shirt with her name and position, black leather boots and those lovely black knee high boots that made her feet ache by the end of the day. She brushed her hair quickly and retreated back to the kitchen.

A truly amusing sight as Sephiroth stood with his arms folded over his chest scowling. Genesis simply looking cheery as he now was drinking Tifa's coffee. She walked over to silver haired man and poked his nose gently. "You mister, need to go get ready." She stood on tiptoe whispering, "we'll finish our previous engagements tonight." With a slight nod of his head and his face softening he made his way to take a shower, a cold one no doubt. She then sat across from Genesis' eyeballing the cup. "Are you gonna save me any of that?" He slid the mug across the table revealing a swallow sized portion. She rolled her eyes, "thanks."

"Well Miss Lockhart, if you don't just make a WRO uniform look so delightful!"

She swatted his arm, "Flattery will get you nowhere, and what pray tell has you parading into my quarters at this early of an hour?" Beautiful mako eyes locked onto hers. "Why, how could I stay away from such a beauty as yours?" she let out an elegant snort. "You better hush before our hot headed general hears you. He threw his head back, cinnamon tresses bouncing with laughter.

"Indeed. Well I happened to receive a call from Zackary, rather intoxicated mind you, and I simply couldn't find my slumber again, so here I am seeing what my favorite lovebirds are up to."

"Just how did you get in?" Sephiroth arose from the hallway in his attire towel drying his hair. The sight was simply breathtaking and Tifa let out a small gasp. The way his exposed chest was still dewy from the water, the smell of his cologne and the way he gracefully glided across the carpet had Tifa in awe. "Ah Seph, didn't hear you return my friend. You seem to forget that our ID cards will swipe for each others quarters." He replied innocently as he stood. "I'll have to remedy that situation."

"Oh come now, I apologize for my intrusion, next time" a cold mako gaze was shot his way, warning him to choose his next words wisely. "Er-well next time I wont arrive without prior notice, you have my word. Now, I believe we all have engagements this morning so until next time my friends." With that Genesis let himself out quietly his red leather duster flowing behind him. "Ugh." Tifa chuckled and got up to buckle his straps on his chest. "You know he means well." She let her fingers caress on his chest than need be and the silver haired general gave a small smirk. "But he presents himself more of a nuisance than 'meaning well' _tenshi_." A small blush crept up on her cheeks at the use at the term of endearment. "All of you soldiers have good hearts," she began, "and Genesis is trying to make up for lost time. Oh and I came across some interesting information." Sephiroth began turning off the lights and heading for the door, Tifa instep behind him.

"Hmm?"

"Apparently called Genesis and was quite drunk,"

Sephiroth shook his head closing the door behind them. "He's supposed to be training new recruits today." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a very long day."

Tifa nodded, "I have a meeting with Reeve first thing, if I can get out for lunch I'll give you a call." With that Sephiroth lowered his head placing a kiss on her lips.

"Aww look at Romeo and Juliet, yo!"

"A very long day" Sephiroth and reiterated. Tifa laughed and began walking down the hall with him. "I said Soldiers had a good heart, but Reno…well he's just an ass."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Moshi Moshi! I've decided to go ahead and post another chapter, as the first chapter in any story is basically an intro and not real in depth. I wanted to go ahead and give you another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Thanks to all the readers.

Disclaimer: As always Square Enix owns the characters and I just toy with them on occasion.

Unexpected

Now, Tifa realized she should probably be paying a little more attention at the meeting but Reeve had already covered the specific topics pertaining to her. She was head of the reconstruction committee, and it was finally North Corel's time to be rebuilt. North Corel was a bittersweet topic for her; It was where her dear friend Barret had lived his entire life until the town fell to shambles taking his family with it. She knew rebuilding it couldn't help him now, but there were still families that would benefit from it and helping others is what she desired to do. Bringing herself back to reality Reeve had just adjourned the meeting and she gathered her things and stood. Nodding to Reeve in respect she let the other members exit the room before she walked over to her long time –albeit not very social friend Vincent.

"Vincent my friend, how are your travels these days?" Crimson eyes locked onto hers and he spoke softly from under his half cloaked face.

"Very productive, making significant progress and how," he paused looking like he was searching for the right words, "have your affairs been here?"

Tifa knew he was asking about her relationship with his son, and thankfully going about it a tactful way. Pretty much everyone had verbalized their distaste in her choosing Sephiroth as a lover, but not Vincent. He had always been there nodding slightly almost if he was supporting it.

"They're nice." She mentally scolded herself _they're nice, really Tifa, that's the best you could come up with?_ She could see the hint of amusement playing in his eyes. As if on cue his PHS decided to ring, thankfully to try to break the tension, and it probably would have if Dracula's theme song hadn't decided to ring in her ears.

"Vin.."

"It seems that my device has been tampered with." It looked at the ringing item with disgust.

Laughter reverberated throughout her slender body. Yuffie had developed a terrible knack for messing with her friends PHS's. Last time poor Cloud had been the one to suffer, his phone had begun to wark loudly and everyone had lost themselves in a fit of laughter.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Lockhart."

"Of course Vincent, have a good day."

She exited the conference room and began to hum a soft and sweet melody, letting her mind drift once more. Everyone's life had changed so much, but for the better rest assured. It was shocking at first yes, but everyone had adjusted quickly. It's not every day your friends return from the lifestream. She still remembered that shocking day very vividly.She had still been working at the bar..

"_What a day teef."_

_She smiled at her childhood friend that was unloading First Tsuragi and taking his normal seat at the bar. She placed her hand over his and gave him a quick look over, he looked tired._

"_I'm glad you made it back home safely." She reached down into the cooler and grabbed him a Corel Ale, popping the top off handing it to him._

"_Thanks, you sure know how to make a man's day better." She rolled her eyes playfully at him and squatted back down grabbing the pen and clipboard as she went. The bar might be closed but there was still cleaning and inventory to be done._

_*Ding*_

_She sighed, Cloud didn't lock the door behind him and apparently the newcomer couldn't read a closed sign. "Sorry bars closed for the night please..!"She was cut off mid sentence as she heard Cloud choking and then proceeded to spray the top of her head in beer._

"_Cloud what on Gaia is wrong with you?!" She stood to have the older man grab her by the shoulders with a frantic look on his face. "Teef what are you putting in the beer these days, are you trying to make me lose my mind?!"Not sure how to reply she just gawked at him._

"_Cloud what are you talking about?" She followed his line of vision and her face then masked his. She snatched the beer inspecting it for she didn't know what but anything out of the ordinary. She looked over once more and still saw the sight she had the first time. Slowly she released herself from Cloud's death grip and grabbed two tumblers and filled them with cactuar gin. Shooting the first one down, relishing the burn of the alcohol down her throat and dared to looked over once more. Those ebony spikes, and that pink dress.._

"_Nope..just overworked."She snatched the other tumbler before Cloud could even register in his head to grab and dumped the liquid into her mouth again._

"_Tifa, this is it, Im finally losing my mind." He grabbed both of her hands silently pleading her to offer some comforting words. "I'm seeing dead people."_

"_What no hug spikey?" Came a masculine voiced laced with amusement, then followed by a feminine giggle. "Zack, I think they're in shock, give them a minute."_

"_No Aerith, I've been gone a long time and I want my hug now!"_

Tifa began chuckling to herself. It had taken nearly a whole night to convince Cloud that his first friend outside of Nibeheim was indeed standing there with the Cetra that he had loved, and mourned for so long.

"Hmm.."

She glanced over looking at the glass of the training room to see a man slumped against his, his raven haired running wild and he appeared to be sleeping. Unfortunately for the man, Tifa would know that mass of black hair anywhere. It seemed as though was sleeping on the job and she just couldn't let that happen. She placed her fists on the glass, one fist on each side of his head, then hit the glass with such force that it shuddered and produced a loud noice.

"Oi!"

Zack sprung to life and snatched his body around to look completely horrified. Turning up a smirk on her face she waited for him to exit and stand before her.

"Tifa, are you trying to kill me!"

"Well we see how that worked out the first time."

"Har-Har"

Tifa prodded her tiny finger into his chest and did her best imitation of a scowl.

"I believe that you are supposed to be training those new recruits in there, and here I find you taking a mid-day nap. Would you care to explain yourself?"

Zack formed a pout on his lips and accompanied it with a small sniff.

"Aw Teef…"

"Don't you aw teef me!"

"But I don't feel well!"

She let out a snort. "Im sure, anyone that would be brave enough to drunk dial Genesis in the early morning would bound to have a terrible hangover hours later."

"But it was that really cute girl from the materia departments birthday. You know..wait what was her name again..Lacey..Laura..Leah.."

She shook her head at the man. "Zackary I would advise you to go attend to your class, had Angeal or Goddess forbid Sephiroth have found you it probably wouldn't have had a pleasant ending."

He merely nodded and squeezed her into a bear hug then ran back off to the training room. "Thanks Teef, I owe you one." He was lucky she didn't keep count, Zackary Fair 'owed her one' atleast every other day.

She finally made it to her office. _Lieutenant Lockhart_ was inscribed on her door, she entered and any happiness she had present on her face quickly disappeared and she dropped her things onto the desk. A desk that happened to be smothered in paperwork. She sank down into the leather chair and pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh. Domesticated life was nice but some days she found saving the world was less troublesome than the amount of paperwork that was required on a daily basis. By the looks of it her lunch would be canceled with her love. Glancing at the clock she sighed once again. "12:45..damn."

She began pilfering through the files when the intercom on her office phone went off. _Really, am I going to achieve anything today? _

"Lieutenant Lockhart?" Mei, the secretary sounded.

"Yes?"

"Commander…"

"I told you she doesn't need to be informed of my arrival! I am-"

"Send him in Mei."

"Yes mam."

Seconds later Genesis came bursting through the door looking agitated waving a clipboard in his hand. She laughed and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I do not have to answer to office personal, I am Genesis Rhapsodos I'll go where I damn well please!"

"She's only doing her job." She started flipping up the pages of a report. Mei and Genesis weren't exactly on good terms after he eavesdropped on a conversation that she had on the phone. She had called him 'a hot headed spoiled drama queen' if her memory served her right.

"Useless I say." He propped his boot clad feet on her desk, his eyes averting back to the clipboard.

"So, what do I owe this great pleasure of your presence Commander?" He feigned a small smile but she still saw the anger flashing through his cerulean eyes.

"This." He handed her the clipboard and she put the current report down to look over the tidbit of new information she had received. Her eyes gazing over the title.

"Deployment notice?"

"Read further."

"Effective tomorrow at 1100 hours, A team will be dispatched to North Corel to oversee the beginning reconstruction and to neutralize the situation if hostility should arise." She rose her eyebrows and continued on.

"Leading the unit General ," her breath hitched slightly as her eyes looked to Genesis who had his chin up in defiance and waved his hand gesturing her to continue.

"Commander and the following recruits."

"As if I am not qualified enough to accompy them on some miniscule mission." _Ah, so that's what's bothering him._

She got up and walked over to him placing her palm against his face. "You know that you are more than qualified for this mission, but if they took you who would be here to enjoy my cooking and play games with me?"

He smiled genuinely and grabbed her hand placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, then releasing it.

"How do you do that?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"You can calm a raging storm with just a few of your words. No wonder yonder General loves you so." Pink tinged her cheeks. It was still hard to fathom sometimes how the man she once despised had captured her heart entirely.

"Well um.."

Genesis let out a hearty chuckle and glanced over to her desk. "Well I guess I shouldn't complain, at least I don't have that mountain of paperwork to attend to."

Tifa elegantly snorted and returned to behind her desk. "You do Gen, you just refuse to do it." He smiled innocently and stood, smoothing the creases out in his duster. "Well I'm off my love. Thank you for your kind words, and I hope you figure out something to do with that." He pointed at the paperwork and started out the door.

"Oh but no fear, I have no intentions of interrupting you and thy General from your previous engagements.._tenshii."_ He waggled his eyebrows. She grabbed the stapler and hurled it at him only to have it hit the door.

Seph.. She knew he had missions and had to go out in the field but it always made her sad when left. They had little personal time as it was, with their jobs, the interference with their friends, although she loved them dearly, there just never seemed to be enough time in the day. For example, their lunch date had been blown to hell and back.

"Well Seph was definitely right, its going to be a very long day." With that she turned her attention back to her paperwork hoping she could make it home before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! It was brought to my attention that there are a few spelling/grammatical errors in the story. Please know that I'm doing my very best to catch all of them, however sometimes a fresh eye can point out something that you have read over 10 times. Also just a quick little shout to:

Steel Xeno- My very first review! I totally agree with your opinion, this couple doesn't get enough attention. We are going to change that now, ne?

Numinous-Alqua- Thank you for your encouraging words! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own them.

Unexpected

Lunch time at the WRO complex was much like a high school lunchroom. It was similar to a food court that you would see at a shopping mall. Adorned with different types of food vendors, long beige tables that had connected circular metal seats out from under them and the hustle and bustle of people trying to get their food and either leave or sit down with their friends and chit chat. Your higher end superiors were a rare thing to see, but food fights and conflicts between the lower ranking recruits wasn't.

"Pizza…" A tall bulky raven haired SOLDIER stood in the middle of the food court, his forefinger and thumb resting on his chin while tilting his head side to side. "Or a sub…"

"Pizza…"

"Or a sub…" _Life shouldn't have such hard decisions to make._ Zack finally scooted over to the sub station rocking back and forth from his toes to his heels, never one to be still. He approached to the sandwich artist, glancing down at all the toppings and sighed. _Great, now what do I want on it. I don't want Turkey, I don't think the chicken is really made from chicken, so what do I want…._ _Ah ha!_ Finally he had come to a conclusion.

"One pizza sub please!" Grinning he slid down watching her make the sandwich, his mouth began to water as she stacked cheese and pepperoni onto of the sauced bread then baking it. After getting it wrapped to go he then arrived at the cashier, who was preoccupied with a familiar red head. Zack stood there waiting patiently as he could but Goddess was he hungry! He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat ever so loudly. Bright blue eyes eased over to meet his own and he couldn't help but develop a wolfish grin.

"Can't you see she's a little busy Fair?" Reno retorted, obviously bothered that Zack's hunger issues were interrupting his flirting.

The petite blonde cashier took notice of the other man that was in her view now and you could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"Oh Commander Fair! I'm so sorry for your delay." She batted her big brown eyes at him. Zack could have sworn he saw drool drip down from the young girls mouth as she stood there mouth agape. A devilish thought popped into the young SOLDIER's mind.

"That's quite ok," He glanced down at her name tag, "Ria." Leaning in closer he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I would just like to pay and be on my way, if you wouldn't mind that is?"

"Oh n-n-no charge sir, it's been my pleasure to have served you." Man was this girl infatuated.

"Why thank you sweetness, you have a good day now." He winked at her grabbing his sandwich and waltzed towards a table.

"Yo!" Reno was hot on his heels.

"What'dya go and do that for? I was making progress and here you come mister big and mighty to snatch the spotlight."

Zack snorted looking over to the angered Turk. "Yeah, looks like it was going real well for ya." He spotted Cloud sitting a table by himself and plopped down in the seat across from him, Reno following suit sitting beside him.

"How's it going spikes?" Zack unrolled his sandwich from the wrapper and took his first bite.

Cloud nodded munching on his own food then replied, "Can't complain too much."

Reno peered into the plastic container. "What you got there man?" Zack elbowed him gently.

"His homemade lunch, Aerith makes his food every morning before he leaves. Say how's her cooking nowadays, any better?" If the grimace on Clouds face was any sort of a reply, Zack took it as a no.

Reno chuckled and tried to swipe a pepperoni off Zack's sub only to be popped on the hand. "Now see, if you would have ordered something instead of macking on the cashier you would have food now." Reno only shrugged and leaned his chair back.

"Do you ever straighten out your uniform? It looks like your clothes have been through hell!" Zack managed to choke out around his mouth full of food.

Glancing down the Turk noticed a piece of chewed up bread had landed on his sleeve, he brushed it off with slight disgust, "Nah, the ladies like it like this."

Deciding to interrupt the friendly banter between the two, "You guys hear about the new deployment out to Corel?" Cloud gave up on his lunch and settled for some conversation.

"Ya, looks like Angeal and Seph are gonna lead this one. I don't know why though, I would hardly think there would be any resistance to the rebuilding of their town." Zack wolfed down the rest of his sub and wiped his mouth.

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe because the last time someone said they were trying to help their town it blew the whole place up."

"Wait a minute yo, they're sending Romeo out on the field?"

Zack laughed as his younger blonde friend sent him a look of confusion. "Romeo is Reno's nickname for Sephiroth, making Tifa-"

"Juliet of course!" Reno waggled his eyebrows. He had always found the Lieutenant hot, even when she was a bar maid. "Fitting don't cha think? Them being all star-crossed lovers and shit." He lit up a cigarette.

Cloud's eyes sank down and made a grunt, expressing his distaste for the topic.

"Bout time you came to accept the fact aint it Cloud?" Zack now spoke with a serious tone, "It isn't like this is news man. Tifa and Seph have been together for a while now, is it really that hard to be happy for your childhood friend?"

You could almost see the fire burning in his eyes, "How am I supposed to be happy? She's with a maniac that couldn't possibly love her. He's got ulterior motives, I know he does."

"Cloud, you gotta give up this whole conspiracy thing. We've all been back for a while. Neither Sephiroth nor Genesis has done anything to anyone to give the first inkling that they were up to something."

"You sure you just aint pissy that you missed your chance with Lieutenant Hotness?"

"How many nicknames you got Reno?" A wide eyed Zack asked.

"A list yo."

"Anyways, not that I think Reno's point is valid but Sephiroth is a human being who made mistakes. We all have. He's still capable of loving, and if Tifa could forgive him, why can't you. I mean you gotta admit man when you see those two together it's like you can physically see the love, ya know?" He pleaded with his best friend. "You got Aerith and she's got Seph. Shit, look at me and Reno!" He slid his arm over the shoulders of the Turk who was blowing out smoke. "We aint got nobody but ourselves!"

"Aw Fair didn't know you felt that way!" Reno chuckled.

"Psh. You wish."

"It's just weird," Cloud finally spoke, he prodded the contents of the lunch container still wondering what it could possibly be.

"Well Cloud if you're not gonna go spend time with Tifa while she's all alone, have no fear I will." Reno thumped his cigarette in the metal can and stood throwing one of his arms up in the air.

"Have no fear my lady hotness! I shall save you from your loneliness!" He proclaimed in front of the whole food court, before Zack snatched him back to a seated arrangement.

"You goof. You know that Genesis is going to fall into place when Sephiroth is gone." He explained with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

Cloud decided to stop brooding for a moment to take part in the conversation. "I've wondered that myself."

"Eh, well Gen just cares for her. Especially when Sephiroth is gone it's like he's her guardian angel or something. It kinda freaked me out for a little while then I just figured Gen's just playing the big brother role. If it was anything else I'm sure he would be sliced and diced by now."

The buzzer sounded alerting everyone that the food court was closing and the three warriors stood, Reno saying his goodbyes and walking back over to the cashier. _Well he's certainly persistent I'll give'm that._ Zack slung his arm around his friend's shoulders and began walking with him.

"Come on buddy, I'll walk back with ya."

Cloud didn't say anything his mind analyzing the conversation that had just taken place. It couldn't be possible. Could Sephiroth really love Tifa? Since the announcement of their relationship, Cloud hadn't been too close with his friend. Maybe he should spend some time with her, but it was hard. He and Tifa had always had common ground when it came to Sephiroth-well used to before all this. Their hatred for the man had always driven them, and now…? He simply felt betrayed and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over that.


End file.
